


Moonlight Minific

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	Moonlight Minific

     Long before the stars came out, Carmilla swore she could smell them. The faint afterglow of dusk withering, crisp night air soaked her in the scent of stars. Constellations had names, and stories…Humanity was like that, though- finding depth in the arbitrary; meaning in the meaninglessness of it all.  _Like Laura finding meaning in me_ , Carmilla’s heavy sarcasm bit in her own brain. So what if the stars were arbitrary? That didn’t make her like the stories any less. But how  _could_ she be the hero? Carmilla could almost beg the scores of sparkling mythological figures above her.  Hundreds of years of blood and loss…didn’t make for heroes. Moonlight finally ebbed into view, disrupting Carmilla’s wandering thoughts. Constellations had names, and stories. Blood and loss could only be  _part_ of her’s. 


End file.
